


A Well-Intentioned Lie

by FrostbitePanda



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, depends on how you feel about it, from the drabble challenge on tumblr, jon snow is just the best i love him, or big spoilers, small spoilers for thumbprint, spot the difference!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostbitePanda/pseuds/FrostbitePanda
Summary: “You lied to me,” she said as they settled into the booth. “You said you weren’t going to spend a lot of money.”He cleared his throat, blushing a bit as he looked over the wine menu. He almost fainted. “Uh, well maybe I went a little overboard,” he admitted, shoulders falling.(my submission for the Drabble Challenge on tumblr. my prompt was: "You lied to me")





	A Well-Intentioned Lie

**Author's Note:**

> imaginary internet points to anyone who can spot the biggest spoiler of them all. (hint: it's obvious and has everything to do with POV)

“You lied to me,” she said as they settled into the booth. “You said you weren’t going to spend a lot of money.”

He cleared his throat, blushing a bit as he looked over the wine menu. He almost fainted. “Uh, well maybe I went a little overboard,” he admitted, shoulders falling.

“Jon, you know that I don’t…” She faltered, obviously trying not to offend him. He wasn’t broke by any means, but he wasn’t exactly a member of some elite, Old Money family, like she was. “The burger place down the road would’ve been fine.”

“Dany–” he began, somewhat defensive, but the server came by just then to take their drink order. They both requested water for the time being. He looked back over to her, licking his lips. “I haven’t had the occasion to spend a lot of money in a long time. I _want_  to do this, okay? I’m– I’m not trying to… live up to something I think you need, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m not trying to compensate for something that I think I lack.”

Truth was, he was maybe just a  _smidge_  insecure about it. He’d been an insecure mess his whole fucking life, after all. And it was pretty difficult to just ignore the fact that she had lived in mansions and palaces her whole life and now spent most of her time in an old one-bedroom hunting cabin in the middle of nowhere.

But that’s not why he brought her here, not even close.

Her eyebrows lifted as she took a sip of water. “No, you certainly don’t need to compensate for something,” she said suggestively.

He smiled, blushing furiously and maybe a bit besotted. “Thanks,” he said with a laugh. “Besides, I wanted an excuse to get you in that dress again.”

He was continually astounded by how easily he could dismantle her fortifications. The sag of her shoulders and the little, knowing smile she tried to keep from him by lifting the wine list to her red face did something strange to him. He gulped down some water to distract himself. “You have an interesting talent for flattery, old man.”

“Aye, well you have an interesting talent for driving me absolutely fucking mad, so…” He shrugged.  _We’re even_.

She peered sardonically at him over the menu, pursing her lips and looking very put out, even as her eyes sparkled with humor. “I take it back.”

He barked a laugh, unsure if he’d ever get used to this weird, swirling feeling in his chest that she managed to conjure. “Fair enough.”

The grin she had been fighting finally won out and she leaned forward conspiratorially, giving him an eyeful of her breasts pressed against the edge of the table. He tried his damndest not to stare, though he knew she was doing it on purpose. “So, old man,” she said, “shall we spend entirely too much money and be the reckless youngsters we’re supposed to be?”

_God_  he wanted to kiss her then. Kiss the red paint from her lips and the little smirk from her mouth. He leaned back limply in his chair, hopeless. This was going to be a very long dinner if she kept looking at him like that. “Aye,” he answered, lifting his glass of water, “to being reckless.”

The meaning was not lost on her. Recklessness was not something they were afforded very often. She beamed, clinking her glass on his own.


End file.
